Resident ONI
by The new god
Summary: ONI in resident Evil
1. Prologue

Just got another idea of a story, before I start here's a few of my thoughts.

What if ONI in resident evil world?

Naturally the ONI I'm talking about is the one that kidnaps children and turned them into super soldiers ONI, not the goody two shoes ONI I kept reading these days.

Also i'll be pretend anything beyond halo 4 doesn't exist, while I have a few complaints about halo 4 but it's still more or less an average game.

One of the few complaints is the forerunner weapons not being op! That shotgun in particular! Why do I have to load each and every single bullet individually!!!!

In modern day we have a shotguns with MAGAZINES you would think the forerunner being the highly advance race would have thought of putting magazines on shotgun or some more efficient method.

That railgun too! Why is it only single shot!? I don't mind that you have to charge up to fire it but why does it feel like you're using a single shot martini-henry rifle from the 19th century!

As for halo 5? Don't even get me started.

Cortana should stay dead, not a fan of the guardians bullcrap nonsense, not a big fan of Cortana going Skynet and the list goes on.

I think they should retcon halo 5 and pretend it never existed.

A minor side note, I face plam every time I read a halo fic about humans and elite being all friendly to each other.

Hitler started a 4 year war that lead the death about 1% of the human population and to this day the world still never really forgave the germans.

The elites on the other hand lead the covenant and killed 50% of humanity in a 30 year long genocidal war.

Now the germans primarily targeted minorities while the covenant kills ALL humans. It's pretty much a ludicrous notion that in just a few years they'll be like bests of friends.

Enough of this rant story start.

\-- story start--

Captain William James Kaine is part of ONI section 3 special projects. He current mission is to secure and retrieve all valuable section 3 materials before Reach falls.

To prevent any suspicions from unwanted eyes (those being the insurrection, the regular military who might have a few sentiments that would get in the way of humanity's survival or the covenant,m) their cover is that they need to make a few repairs and resupply at the base in question.

The ship they're using is a frigate (heavily modified of course) pretend to be making the final preparations for the impending covenant invasion.

While the ship is docked they quickly and secretly loaded up all the top secret experimental material.

There's a lot of top secret material section 3 is working the higher ups doesn't want the public or worst the enemy to know.

In particular the details regarding the spartan project.

So William's quickly moves in and cleaned out.

Crates after crates slowly filled the cargo space of the and when the final crate has been transported, William gave the order to the place explosives all around the base.

'Better safe than sorry' He thought

Sure the base is now serving as a repair yard and countless military personnel is still tirelessly working there. They would undoubtedly be caught up in the explosion when the bombs do go off, the higher-ups have considered themis and they them acceptable them loss.

The risks of leaking classified information far outweigh the lives of a few insignificant military personnel as all the important individuals has already been evacuated.

Not to mention the insurrection has a particular thirst for military secrets and has been caught on numerous occasions to be stealing military secrets during emergency situations.

In particular they love to do all their espionage work during evacuations or during the middle of a battle, when everyone is busy.

ONI has stronge reason to believe that a few of the personnel working at the base right now are insurrection spies.

Anyway William did his job and cleared out the ONI facility.

"All all right Fenrir take us out of here"William said as a blueish transparent hologram of a wolf and said.

"Leaving so soon?" The transparent wolf asked

"Our mission is complete now take us out of here"

"Au and I wanted to stick around for the show" the Wolf said with great disappointment as the ship heads out of the system.

UNSC slips space drive can't be used near a gravity well.

Once they reached a safe distance the Fenrir appears again near William and said "preparing slips space drive"

William nods

"Engaging slips space drive in 3... 2... 1"

Once the count down reaches to 1 a black portal appears and the ship enters.

Everything seems to be going well but somewhere in the cargo hold an ancient artefact suddenly actives when the ship entered slips pace.


	2. Chapter 1 transmigration

The ship entered slipspace for a second before suddenly a huge turbulence shook the ship as a strings of explosions could be heard.

Moments later the failsafe activated as the ship exited slipspace.

William braced his seat as yelled "report!"

Moments later a wolf hologram appears next to him and said "engines are dawn, would take awhile to assess the damage, 47 injured, no death"

William then asked what cause this

"Not sure... perhaps..." the wolf AI is quite hesitant and it's unsure if it's related or not.

"Speak"

"The moment we entered slipspace a suddenly energy spike was detected coming from the cargo hold. A few milliseconds before the engines are overloaded"

William scratched his chin thinks about before he told his men to search for the cargo hold for the item responsible.

It didn't take long before a report came back of a smoking container was found and upon opening the sides were charred burnt beyond recognition.

Then right around this time the AI wolf appears and said "engine assessment complete, slipspace drive is dawn and is impossible to repair without going a dry dock" Then a projection showed the extent of the damage.

SLAM

William slams his fist at his armrest clearly displeased with the news he had received.

William then closed his eyes to contemplate his situation.

After he has sufficient cooled down he then asked Fenrir where are they.

"Where are we?

The wolf could only meekly say "I'm confused about that as well" as he projected a 3D model of the Milky Way galaxy and besides it is another identical 3D model of the Milky Way.

"It's quite strange as there are some discrepancies"

The wolf then using his paws to points to the left 3D model of the galaxy and said "this was what the galaxy looked like before we jumped" then points to right 3D model "here's what the galaxy looks like outside"

William of course can't see the difference as to him both looked the same but of course he knows that the AI can spot minute details beyond what humans could.

William right now is like being told to compare two abstract paintings that's entirely made out of random splatter that seems like anyone can make.

Any the wolf naturally knows the William couldn't probably spot the difference and converged the two models and highlighted the difference.

"The highlighted areas are the discrepancies, there is a discrepancy of 0.1%"

William not being the science type is like "so?"

The wolf sighs and explains further.

"Even accounting for stellar drifts (planets drifts in space), gravity (gravity bends light), time dilation (even as fast as light is it still take time for to travel from part of the galaxy to the other making the images we see depending on the distance thousands or perhaps millions of years out of date)..." the AI lists out all the factors before finishes "even with all that there shouldn't be even 0.00001% divergence"

"..."

William is silent not quite getting it but is sure the situation is pretty grave judging by the AI reaction.

Hey! He's an ONI operative! Subversion, plot, secrecy is his thing not some random dotted light in the sky! It's like asking Darwin who's a biologist about the internals of an engine.

The wolf sighs and proceeded to explain it to him in words he would understand "according current location we're a few light years away from earth"

There's nothing strange about that as they were just from Reach which isn't all that far from earth, but the picture of the sol system shown by the wolf... there is something hugely wrong about it.

While Earth is still there and looks the same but the orbital defense platforms around it, home fleet, the moon base, Mars is still a barren red dust ball...

All the human development for the past 500 years are... gone.

Even talking into account of of time dilation, Earth is only 10 light years away from Reach. Light years is a measurement of distance which light travels in a year, so that means even taking timedilation into account this still wouldn't be the image they should be seeing.

Seeing William shocked expression the AI final felt relief as it seems that William finally understands the gravity of the situation they're in.

The Wolf being a super smart AI naturally knows what William would ask next and said "I have still have insufficient data to make an accurate hypothesis as to what happened but according to this radio transmissions I picked out coming from sol system"

The Wolf then played a video of Apollo landing. "This video is not a replay of an archive footage of the old Apollo program but a recently event that happened recently... " the Wolf said as goes on his reasoning for his claim.

William is a lost for words as before he could say anything

"Are..."

The Wolf AI Smugly said it for him "Yes commander it seems that we've traveled to the past"


End file.
